The Source of Karma's Perpetual Stress
by EmeraldDragonxo
Summary: Because Karma worries more about Nagisa than he'll ever admit. [Karmagisa]


**Pairings:** Karma x Nagisa

 **Timeline:** Three years after they've graduated with brief mentions of canon + established relationship

 **Warnings:** Karma's a giant fucking dork so… they're also horny teenagers so that comes into play a little

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom

 **Authors Note:** Hey, it's that Karmagisa story I've been promising for eternity

* * *

Ever since they first met it seemed like Nagisa couldn't keep himself out of trouble. Not that Karma was saying he was an angel (he was the furthest thing from an angel in Nagisa's opinion and Karma always thanked him for the compliment) but at least Karma could get out of a sticky situation without almost killing someone. (Not for a lack of trying, Karma figured he would kill someone if it ever came down to it.) Ah… he was getting off topic.

Nagisa seemed to be good at distracting him. Karma had been _trying_ to study but Nagisa wormed his way onto Karma's lap and his lips turned into the focal point of Karma's thoughts. It's funny, just after they saved Korosensei's life, Karma couldn't help himself from kissing Nagisa and here they were, some three years later with Nagisa feverishly sucked on his tongue.

At the request of Nagisa, Karma followed him to Nagisa's choice high school and made it his daily game to stab whoever looked at Nagisa the wrong way with a pencil. Nagisa's biggest complaint about Karma's overprotectiveness was that Karma was going to run out of pencils before the Christmas season with how much he stabbed people. (And yes, sane people _should_ be scared by sentences like that.) The school wasn't about to put a stop to it, since Karma had basically been a saving grace for the school with his amazing Academic record.

"Aha, Nagisa, you're getting a little handsy there~" Karma teased, a little breathlessly, as Nagisa kissed down his neck and his small hands slipped under his shirt.

Nagisa's other hand fumbled with Karma's belt buckle. "I really need you," he moaned against Karma's collarbone. Karma shivered, sliding his hands over Nagisa's rear. Ah… he really _was_ worrisome~

"Anything for you, Nagisa," Karma said, planting an opened mouth kiss on Nagisa's lips.

* * *

Sometime after lunch had started, Nagisa disappeared. Normally, Karma wouldn't have been any more concerned than if Korosensei flew through the window at Mach 20 for a visit (which, believe him, has happened on numerous occasions) but for some reason, his gut was telling him Nagisa was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He covered his bento, sighing.

It didn't take long for Karma to find Nagisa. He could hear him from outside the girls' bathroom after all. Karma stared at the locked door for a moment before he pocketed his hands and kicked down the door.

Two guys – whose name's Karma couldn't remember – were taunting Nagisa about his feminine appearance. Nagisa, who was still as short as he was in middle school, made sly remarks in English that the brutes couldn't understand and Karma could see he was about two insults away from breaking one of their necks. Karma wouldn't mind joining him.

"Are you having fun in here without me~?" Karma said, his words seemingly harmless but even the stupidest person could have heard the underlying threat. One of the brutes shrieked. Karma chin was in the air. "I don't take kindly to seeing idiots picking on _my_ boyfriend."

"Karma," Nagisa said, perhaps as a warning to keep him from getting suspended but Karma wasn't having it.

"You have three seconds to get out of here before I break your neck and gut you," Karma said, cheerfully enough, but he _did_ pull a switchblade out of his pocket to twirl. Both of them screamed and ran passed Karma. The door swung shut with a bang. "Are you okay?"

Nagisa clasped his hands behind him, smirking deviously. "Were you worried?"

Karma snorted, unable to stop the blush from rising on his cheeks. "No. I know you can handle yourself."

Nagisa sauntered up to Karma, walking his fingers up Karma's chest. "Really?"

Karma rolled his eyes, dispelling the blush on his face but unfortunately he couldn't do much about the growing problem in his trousers. "You could have easily broken one of their arms."

Nagisa went on his tiptoes, using his grip on Karma's tie to help them meet in the middle (since Karma only grew from their middle school days) and kissed him. Karma concealed his pocket knife lightning fast and lifted Nagisa up, pressing his smaller boyfriend against the cool tile wall. Nagisa wrapped his shapely legs around Karma's waist.

They deepened the kiss, and Nagisa still tasted like peppermint and smelt just as heavenly as he tasted. Nagisa tugged hard on Karma's tie, rolling his hips into Karma's.

"So I said – oh my god this is the girls' bathroom!"

This time Nagisa is the one who went bright red. Karma set him down, strategically placing Nagisa in front of him to hide his problem area and marched his incoherent boyfriend out of the girls' room. Nagisa's hands were covering his face as he stammered. Karma merely chuckled.

"I can't believe we almost fucked in the girls' bathroom!" he exclaimed, twisting around to hide his face against Karma's chest.

Karma sighed, though it was more amused than anything, and placed his hand on Nagisa's head. "I can. You're such a tease, Nagisa~"

Nagisa groaned, "I'll make it up to you."

You can bet Karma made sure Nagisa upheld that promise.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Nagisa said for the hundredth time, his legs swinging back and forth on Karma's kitchen counter. Karma stood between them, scowling, with Nagisa's injured finger in his mouth. Once Karma figured the blood was stopped, he popped Nagisa's finger from his mouth and deftly wrapped the 'I'm an idiot' Band-Aid around it. Nagisa examined the Band-Aid. "I'm not an idiot."

"Nagisa," Karma stressed, pointing at the offending object, "you cut yourself opening a bag of _popcorn_. I'm not even sure how that's possible."

Nagisa grinned. "You should be impressed." He pressed a quick kiss to Karma's cheek. "I love you."

Karma figured he really ought to be angrier with Nagisa but he melted like butter after those words. When it came to Nagisa, Karma could be such a sap. "I love you too, Nagisa-kun~"

"I thought we dropped the 'kun' a long time ago," Nagisa muttered, though the smile and blush remained.

"Ah~ my bad Nagisa- _chan_ ," Karma teased, kissing Nagisa's neck. Nagisa moaned and slapped his one hand over his mouth.

"Ugh… never mind go back to the 'kun'."

* * *

Karma sighed heavily to himself, a little worn out. After Nagisa almost got the both of them in trouble for smuggling Korosensei into class and after he tripped some moron for commenting about their relationship, Karma was due for a break. As much as he loved Nagisa (which, believe him when he says he's never loved anyone more than he's loved Nagisa), he was such a magnet for danger.

He was glad Nagisa abandoned the idea of being an assassin long ago because _fuck_ him if he had to deal with waiting around the house while Nagisa was out killing someone. Don't get him wrong, he knew full well Nagisa could handle himself – he _saw_ a fourteen year old Nagisa disarm a fully grown man – but it was just in Karma's nature to worry. He'd seen Nagisa almost _die_ more times than he should have so it was bound to affect him in some way.

At least he was in the shade. The sun would have really begun to piss him off. And Nagisa was in class so Karma knew the most trouble he could get into would be throwing his eraser at their teacher.

The door to the roof flew open and Karma was perfectly hidden in his chosen lounge spot. He glanced up to see who was joining him and – oh for fucks sake. At this point, Karma really should invest shares in the coincidence jar.

Those two punks that were bothering Nagisa the other day were back and had Nagisa backed up against the chain-link fence around the roof.

"If it weren't for _you_ I wouldn't have to fear for my life because of your psychotic boyfriend," one snarled.

"I'll kill you," the other said almost at the same time.

Karma pushed himself to his feet, signalling for Nagisa not to do a thing over their shoulders. Karma tapped the first one on the shoulder.

"That psychotic boyfriend has a name," he said pleasantly and grabbed the bully's fist before it would have cracked his nose. "And I thought I told you to leave him alone?" He broke the bully's arm. The boy howled and dropped to his knees. "Have you ever killed anyone? Because let me just tell you, it's not very fun trying to get blood out of your clothes~" He popped his fist against the other bully's nose.

Nagisa watched the bully fall, wincing. "You're going to get suspended."

"I'd get suspended for you any day, Nagisa~"

"How romantic," Nagisa said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

" _How_ you got off suspension for breaking someone's arm and nose I will never know," Nagisa said, holding Karma's hand as they walked towards Karma's favourite comic book store.

"I have my ways," Karma replied, wondering if Nagisa would ever notice Karma always walked on the side of the road.

Nagisa merely laughed and stopped walking for a kiss. Karma made sure to make the kiss worth Nagisa's wild. Before the kiss evolved into something more, Nagisa pulled away and continued to pull Karma along. Karma, of course, went willing.

"Karma?"

"Hm~?"

"You really don't have to worry about me so much," Nagisa said, squeezing his boyfriend's considerably larger hand.

"I don't," Karma said. The lie felt weird on his tongue, something akin to dry mouth or sucking on a sponge.

"No, really, I'll be fine without your help all the time."

"Do you not want my help?"

"I didn't say that!" Nagisa complained. "It's just… I don't want you to get into trouble for me, that's all."

Karma kissed Nagisa's forehead. "Oh, is that so?" He kissed the crown of Nagisa's head. "See, I can't do that. If my boyfriend didn't get himself into so much trouble I wouldn't have to break so many bones."

Nagisa smirked. "So you _are_ worried about me."

Karma frowned. "I never said that."

"I love that you break bones for me," Nagisa said, breathless.

"You're so fucking weird," Karma replied, blushing. Nagisa's smirk morphed into a smile and he released Karma's hand to climb onto his back. Karma, almost as if it was second nature to him, folded his arms protectively under Nagisa's ass. Nagisa's arms draped over Karma's shoulders. Karma rolled his eyes. "But I guess I love you anyways."

Nagisa peppered kisses over the side of Karma's face and even had the audacity to lick the shell of Karma's ear while the red head tried to walk. "I love you too, you big worrywart."

"I'm not a worrywart!" Karma snapped, though he reached up a moment later to push a branch out of Nagisa's way before it would have smacked the blue haired teen in the face. Nagisa tightened his hold on Karma, a big grin on his face.

Karma would even deny later that he _fucking lifted_ Nagisa over a pothole. Because he _totally_ wouldn't do that.

* * *

 **What** a fucking nerd. I'd like to thank canon-Karma for being such a worrisome boyfriend when it comes to Nagisa as he gave me inspiration to write this. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I look forward to seeing you again. Review~! (Also, I like to use tildes when Karma speaks because his voice is so playful and tildes represent that perfectly!)

~Emerald~


End file.
